


Trust

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick misses his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I don't know this is so bad probably.

It was the first time since the band had went on hiatus that Patrick was regressing. It had started earlier that day, when reviews is Soul Punk came out. The album was brand new, and Patrick couldn't have been any prouder of it. Except critics thought otherwise, calling it a flop album.

It was through browsing these reviews that Patrick wound up laying on his couch, thumb in his mouth, clutching his stuffed puppy. He was crying softly. Patrick desperately wanted his Daddy, but he knew his Daddy didn't want him. After all the band had split. They all agreed to stay away, even if Pete had looked extremely hurt.

Patrick knew he shouldn't call his Daddy. But the phone was in his hand and his thumb was hovering above the call button. Did he dare?

He did, because he was dialing a moment later. It was the first time in two year s that he had called Pete's number. Pete answered on the third ring. "Patrick." Pete answered curtly, and Patrick's blood ran cold.

"D-Pete," Patrick began, sniffling. "The reviews for Soul Punk came out." There was a rustling and a clicking, followed by typing. After a minutes silence Pete groaned softly.

"Patrick I am so sorry." Pete sympathized, and at that Patrick regressed further, recognizing the soft tone his Daddy had once used.

"Daddy, I worked so hard." Patrick cried, clutching his puppy tighter. He could hear Pete's breath hitching at the word Daddy.

"Patrick, I'm not your daddy anymore." Pete mumbled softly, guilt rushing through him. He knew deep down he was still his daddy. He'd promised. Pete knew that the promise was to be taken seriously.

Patrick sucked a breath in, before a sob escaped him. He knew it, he knew his daddy didn't want him. "We made an agreement, Patrick." Pete explained softly, regretting every word. 

"Daddy, please," Patrick pleaded, whimpering. Pete sighed once, and then twice.

"Where are you, Patrick?" Pete asked. 

"My house." Patrick answered, a new hope surging through him. 

"I'll be right over, baby." Pete reassured, and Patrick ended the call.

\--

Pete found his baby curled into a ball on the couch, sobbing. "Oh, Patrick..." Pete whispered before sitting next to him. He gathered him in his arms, not bothering with the tears dripping down his shirt. He noticed Patrick's hair was messy and unkept, and he was still in his pajamas. He must have been crying all day, Pete thought.

"Daddy, I tried so hard. I spent so long working and no one likes it." Patrick cried, grabbing a fistful of Pete's shirt. "And I made you come over here and you didn't want to, 'cause you don't love me anymore!" Patrick added, heaving the words out.

"I never stopped loving you, okay?" Pete whispered, a tear of his own falling. 

"Then why did you leave me?" Patrick whimpered, crying into Pete's shirt.

"I don't know. It was a bad decision, though." Pete answered truthfully. He wasn't sure why the band had split. Or maybe he was. It was all his fault. Pete was becoming more and more of an asshole and more and more of an addict to the pills. "Do you want to go lay down?" Pete asked softly, kissing Patrick's head. Patrick flinched at the soft kiss, but nodded. Pete's heart constricted. 

It would take a while before his baby trusted him with all his heart again.


End file.
